Spongebob and Jimmy Neutron: The Movie
SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Movie '''is a movie released to close off the first season of SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series which was released in 2012-13. The release date is to be determined, although it should be released some time in Season 2. '''This movie should only be touched by authorized people who will be listed below: ChrisVader1234 (Title Card) RamDarre (Writer) All other users, including workers cannot touch this, although you may request for access at RamDarre's 'talk page. ' Plot SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron have to stop Plankton's worst scheme yet..... Transcript *(It is a normal day in Retroville, at least in Jimmy Neutron's point of view. But in Plankton's lab, all is dim and musty as he works on his plans....) *'Plankton: '''This is no ordinary day. I got the map. *'Karen: 'You did? *'Plankton: 'Let's just say I had a bit of help. *(''2 muscled fish walk through the door. They are both marines with battle-hardened eyes that have seen things no man or in this case fish wants to see. It is apparant they have seen blood, oh so much blood,, as well as death, the thing that has shaped them through life. They seem to read, "I will not let a soul die, unless I stop them.) *'Plankton: '''Let me introduce,, Clem and Mike. *(''Plankton pauses) *'Plankton: '''The one thing that can make me win this time. 25 years of failure, 25. Not one scheme worked. Now it will for sure! *(''Plankton laughs demonically) *(Meanwhile, in Jimmy's lab) *'Jimmy Neutron: '''So if I mix this sodium phosophate with this helium broxide to form carbon sulfur. *(''SpongeBob walks in, a look of urgency on his face) *'SpongeBob: '''Isn't it just a ''bit ''odd that Plankton hasn't conjured a scheme in the past two months? *'Jimmy: 'It is odd indeed, although I doubt his next scheme will work, looking at probabilities. *'Jimmy: 'I guarantee it will be big,, so we need to keep a bigger watch. *(''SpongeBob's phone goes off) *'SpongeBob: '''Oh god, this is big. Let's regroup at the candy bar. *(''At the candy bar) *(As they walk in, they see a grim Mr.Krabs sitting at a booth.) *'Mr.Krabs: '''Guys, this is about Plankton, sit down. *'SpongeBob: 'Anything about Plankton isn't good. *'Carl: 'Except if he is breeding endangered llamas. *'Patrick: 'He would probably rather eat them. *'Sheen: 'Speaking of eating, the last time I ate was a half hour ago, I am starved. *'Squidward: 'This better not be another quest, especially with Spongedumb and Patidiot, let's not forget FatCarl. *(''Squidward begins to laugh. No one finds his joke funny.) *'Mr.Krabs: '''May I continue? *'Squidward: 'Of course. *'Mr.Krabs: 'I went to the Krusty Krab 3, opened the safe like any old day, and it was gone. The formula was gone. I suspected Plankton, but when they did fingerprints there were none of his kind. *'SpongeBob: 'Are you serious? *(''SpongeBob begins to tear up) *'Patrick: '''It's ok, we will find those idiots and when we do. *(''Patrick slaps his hand on his palm to make a fist, but it is no use) *'Jimmy: '''Well, we must capture and persue them! *'Sheen: 'I don't understand a word you said. *'Patrick: 'He said characture and perfume. *'Squidward: 'Do we really need another viewing of Battle Of The Idiots? *'Sheen: 'I'm not an idiot. *'Squidward: 'Says the kid who was held back twice. *'Sheen: 'No, I am smart. It wasn't twice, it was three times! *'Patrick: 'Don't worry buddy, I have been held back 8 times. *'Sheen: 'Really? *'Patrick: 'No, now that I think of it, it was 9. *'Squidward: 'Once again, Battle Of The Idiots. *'SpongeBob: 'So, what are we going to do about the issue. *'Mr.Krabs: 'Fold the business. *'Squidward: 'It can't come to that! I'll be unemployed. *'Mr.Krabs: 'Employed or not, I think it is time. The bills are coming in and I am bankrupt,, my money was stolen too. *'Squidward: 'I can only hope my clarinet career will take off from here. *'SpongeBob: 'What about the customers? *'Mr.Krabs: 'I don't want know what to say about that. *'Sheen: 'What if we get it back? *'Mr.Krabs: 'How? *'Jimmy: 'I know a way. *(''Meanwhile back in Plankton's Lab) *'Plankton: '''Yes! YES! *(''Plankton laughs demonically) *'Karen: '''What is it? *'Plankton: 'Those dimwits! They have fallen right into my trap. *(''He pauses) *'Plankton: '''Clem! Mike! Go guard the formula. It's imparative that they don't know where it is. Stop them at all costs. *'Clem: 'Including the cost of my services? *'Plankton: '''I guess. Category:Movies Category:SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series Category:SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series Specials Category:Season 2 (SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series) Category:Transcripts